The Incredible Two-Headed Jori
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: After a tragic accident, there is only one way to keep Jade alive. Even if she's not happy about it.


Disclaimer: _Victorious_ and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. No profit is intended or wanted for this story.

Note: This is a birthday present for a fellow writer. Sorry the giftwrap sucks & I didn't get a card. :-D The icon came from a DeviantArt post and looks pretty good – especially for this story. Just go to DeviantArt and look for Fused Jori.

* * *

"Jim, I'm not sure that's advisable. It's still a radical, unproven procedure," Doctor Herbert West argued.

"I don't care, Herb! This is my daughter! I'd do anything for her!" Jim West counter-argued.

"I would too, Jim. She is my niece after all. But this?"

"Herbert, can she survive like this?"

The slender man shook his head sadly, his glasses flashing reflections of the overhead lights.

The brothers stared at the wreck on the bed before them. Jade's body was badly mangled from the chest down. In the accident, she had lost her left arm and her right leg as well as her left foot. The remaining limbs were a mass of fractured bone and torn flesh. Her torso had been crushed so major organs were either dead or shutting down. A heart-lung machine was essentially the only thing keeping her alive, maintaining the needed oxygen levels for her brain but, without some true miracle, there was literally no hope.

"Please, Herb. I lost her before, emotionally, and we were just getting back to a real father-daughter life. I need her to be okay."

Herbert took off his glasses and began to wipe the lenses with a handkerchief. "The trauma is extensive but I can save the head, the upper spinal column and her larynx for now. I can keep that going in a nutrient back with an artificial heart. But this is only a temporary solution. I can't guarantee it will keep her alive long enough to get her replacement body ready."

Jim looked thoughtfully into nothing as he thought. Finally, he said, "Based on your earlier experiments, I might have an idea."

* * *

Tori came out of the anesthetic fog. Initially, she had no idea who she was, where she was or why she couldn't remember. Several long, scary moments passed then the memories came flooding back.

At the same time, she realized her right shoulder felt...odd. That memory came back to her as well, causing her eyes to open wide and her mouth to form an 'O'.

Turning her head was difficult, there was very little room on her right side, too much hair and flesh. Tori did manage to turn it enough to see Jade's profile. Her face looked beautifully peaceful, even with the bruising, stitches and cuts.

Tori hit the call button as Jade started to stir. A nurse came in, saw the movement and called Dr. West.

Those eyes started to flutter and Tori tensed, waiting for Jade to wake up and find out what happened. She had been briefed that Jade probably would not remember the accident and, since that time, she had been in a medically-induced coma.

Lips started to move as the eyes opened, staring at the ceiling. A very raspy voice tried to speak, "Ah...thirrreee..."

Nurse Lydia Park held a spoonful of ice chips to Jade's lips. For Lydia, it was easy to decode post-op patient-speak. as she had assisted in many recovery situations.

The raven-haired girl swallowed it quickly then tried to speak. "Wh…what happened?"

"There was an accident," the nurse stated.

"You were in pretty bad shape, Jade," Tori added.

Shocked eyes turned to the voice and she stared at Tori. "What the hell, Vega? You forget about personal space?"

A soft half-smile tilted the corner of Tori's mouth, the appearance of the Jade she knew was a good sign. But she only said, "Kinda hard to do. You see, we... Um... I kinda volunteered..."

Doctor West and Jim West came in. Jade's uncle said, "Jade, you were in a car accident. You were in really bad shape. There was no way to save you except…"

When his brother faltered, Jim spoke up, "Jade, your uncle tried a radical procedure."

"How radical?"

The nurse held up her hand then pulled a small mirror from her pocket, "This may help explain..."

Jade stared at herself, seeing the black eye, red cuts on her lips, cheek and the stitches, both in her right cheek, the left nostril where she had a stud and in her eyebrow where the ring used to be. Then her eyes dropped to the white bandage around her neck and Tori's upper torso.

The scream echoed through the private facility, scaring most and alerting those few in the know that Jade was awake.

* * *

Several hours later, Jade, and Tori, came out of the sedated state that they were returned to. Jade saw her father, mother and uncle all by her bedside. Slowly, she turned to the left to see...Tori Vega!

Panic set in again but she choked it back. Closing her eyes and counting to ten slowly, she exhaled and looked at the adults.

"What the hell kind of sick joke is this? Is this some twisted _Human Centipede_ thing with Vega?!"

"Jade, you were in a car accident. Your car was t-boned by a truck that flew down the ramp from the Hollywood Freeway, completely out of control. Your body was..." Jim West had to stop. She saw tears in his normally stoic eyes and tears in her mother's eyes too.

Turning to her uncle, she raised an eyebrow, feeling pain from the stitches in her brow.

"Your body was horribly damaged by the crash. It was amazing you made it to the hospital. We were able to stabilize you for a time but the injuries were too severe. Your body was dying."

"Dying..." Jade whispered. "Am I dead? Is this hell..."

"No! No, Jade. You're alive! Well, your brain is. You know I teach and do research at the Miskatonic University in Arkham. I was working on a way to prolong life. Several of my attempts failed. So badly…" He closed his eyes then went on, "But, I did successfully clone a… At any rate, I went to a radically different approach. I can save the head and brain, grow a replacement body then transplant your brain into it."

"Huh? What?" Jade felt like she was drowning in too much information.

"I'm growing a new body from your DNA. It'll take the usual nine months for initial development. Then I have a way to induce aging to bring your new body up to your proper age. That'll take another few months. In the meantime, we had to graft your head to a host body."

Tori cut in, "Your father contacted me since you actually have the same blood type as mine and enough of a physiological similarity to be able to carry you." Jade glanced down at the sheet covering Tori's chest. Tori sighed, "Not that! Anyway, he asked if I would be willing to be your host for a year or so and I agreed."

Jim found his voice, "I offered her money but she refused. She just wants to help."

Jade, finally getting a handle on everything, sighed, "So I'm stuck with Little Susie Sunshine for a year?" Jade's head dropped back on the pillow, "Shoulda let me die..."

"Jade Angelica West! I will not hear that from you! Never again. Your friend is willing to put up with you – put her own life on the line - so you can eventually continue your normal life! You should be grateful!" Melinda West scolded her daughter, gripping the shoulders even if Jade couldn't feel it. "And, I couldn't bear it if you did die..."

She turned away, choking back sobs.

Jade tried to reach out to her mother, "Mom..." She noticed the hand was still lying on the sheet. "What the hell?"

"Jade, that's something else we need to discuss," Uncle Herbert said. "You're a…guest in Tori's 'house'. She still has motor control. I attached enough muscles to let you can control your head and facial muscles and basic neck muscles. I also used a…stint, if you will, to link your esophagus and larynx to Tori's, so you will be able to swallow. You actually don't need to breathe, air from Tori's lungs will keep your blood and brain oxygenated as well as letting you speak."

"Okay, okay... Too much..." Jade said. Tori reached across and held Jade's right cheek softly in her left hand, trying to provide some comfort to the girl.

"Vega? Three. Two. One."

Jade still felt the hand and realized she could do nothing. She burst into great sobbing tears.

Tori adjusted her hands so she held Jade's crying head to hers. Melinda leaned in and pressed her forehead to Jade's. Even as he knew it was a worthless gesture, Jim West held the narrow portion of the shoulder below his daughter's head.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed in silence. Jade had more questions but was afraid to ask them. _I'm afraid! Jeez! And in front of…her! Damn!_

Finally, dinner was brought in on a cart. Jade saw the tray and said, "Only one?"

Herbert West nodded, "Yes. See, you share a bloodstream and respiration, to a point, but there is only one stomach. We did make an adjustment to the amount of food as we are feeding two brains but, still, only one body."

Jade had already noticed the respiration issue. She would inhale while Tori exhaled and the air in the lungs would back up. They finally reached an unspoken agreement and inhaled at the same time then exhaled. Eventually, Jade learned she didn't really need respiration like most people and was able to use it to talk but let Vega do most of the work- it was her diaphragm and lungs after all. The only exceptions were during physical exertion later in their Joining.

"So, who eats?" Jade asked.

Tori spoke for the first time in a few hours. Jade thought, _Several hours?_ _That has to be a record personal best! Bet she even talks in her sleep. Oh God!_

"We can take turns. Either one of us eats an entire meal then the other has the next. _Or_ …we alternate bites during a meal."

They didn't try that yet. Lydia, the nurse, fed them initially. From the drugs, as well as Tori needing to know how to reach Jade's mouth and not her cheek or chin, they weren't quite ready for that.

After soup, some coffee for Jade and tea for Tori, followed by Jell-O cubes, Jade asked, "So What about college?"

Tori said, "We're taking a sabbatical from USC."

"A sabbatical? We're students, not profs. Whatever, what about… Where the hell do we live? I've already been freaking about paparazzi when I make it big. But now, I'll be a freak! I don't want that! I'd rather be dead!"

She could feel Tori nodding in agreement, which actually soothed her a bit.

Melinda said, "We have a solution. You'll both be gone from public view for a while, so you'll be at the estate on Little Key West. The entire island will be yours, which means the house, the beaches and the Gulf waters."

Tori had to ask, "Little Key West?"

Jade said, "Yeah, it's one of the Florida Keys that the family bought about ten generations ago from the Spanish conquistadors…"

"Actually, my great-grandfather staked a claim when he thought it would be a stop on the Florida Overseas Railroad that finally connected the mainland to Key West. When the railroad was actually built, it followed a line south to Bahia Honda Key instead. My grandfather ended up turning our key into a getaway.

"After the Labor Day Hurricane in 1935, most of the railroad and bridges were destroyed north of Meridian almost to Key Largo, the worst hit was the village of Islamorado on Lower Matecumbe Key and Tea Table Key. Later, after the railroad failed as a result of the hurricane damage, Florida took over and built the Overseas Highway. Still bypassed our little key, fortunately.

"It's private and secure. The only way onto the island is by boat. And we'll have people keeping track of any curious visitors to Bahia, West Summerland or Big Piney. There'll be a team on our key patrolling to keep lookie-lou's away."

"Daddy… Dad, will everything be okay?"

Jim looked at his brother, the 'mad' scientist blinked behind his glasses, then nodded, "I think so…"

Tori spoke up again, "Will I be able to see my family?"

"Of course. I have a cabin cruiser in a private marina in Miami. We can bring them out to the key. There's wealth of passage under Seven-Mile Bridge from the Carib into the Gulf. Using our cruiser and not driving A1A will help keep the secret as well."

"When my…body is ready, what happens?"

Herbert spoke up. "I'll take you both back to Arkham – not that I could only take one – and… My plan is to replace the new brain with yours."

"My BRAIN?!"

Behind his glasses, Herbert blinked then nodded, "I've…done it a couple of times…"

"With humans?"

"Uh… Only once. The transplant worked but…there were other factors…" Seeing the look on his niece's face, he quickly said, "No. You don't want to know. But I've refined the process. I'll make sure it's ready when the time comes.

Jim West cut in, "Jade, Tori, you'll be free of each other next year. It may take longer than twelve months but it will work. It has too!"

* * *

Later, as they were left alone for the night, Tori asked, "Jade?"

Sighing, Jade replied, "Yes?"

"Are you scared?"

There was a short pause then Jade said, "Of course not!" Another, longer pause, then she said, in a much quieter voice, "In fact, I'm terrified."

Tori reached over and held Jade's face in her hand, saying, "I'm here for you. Always."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

That was all it took. All the stress of the day, the past several days for Tori, gave way to near-hysterical laughter.

"When were you going to tell me you have the same blood type? You could've helped when Robbie has is operation!" Tori stated.

"Then I might not have a chance to play Steamboat Suzie!"

"You didn't get to anyway…"

"Well, that's Sikowitz' fault!"

"Whatever…" Tori sighed, too worn out from fatigue and the stress of the day to go on.

Jade must've felt that same, probably more, as she finally said, "I'm wiped. G'night, Vega."

"Good night, Jade. It'll be alright."

"Uh-huh…"

Jade dozed off first but was awakened by a buzzing near her ear. In seconds, she realized it was Tori snoring lightly.

"Vega!"

"Huh? Wha…?"

"Wake up and go to sleep!"

"What…?"

At least Tori didn't talk in her sleep.

* * *

That was only the first of their arguments. But a significant one as Jade found it almost impossible to sleep as Tori was snoring. Admittedly, it wasn't as bad as times when she and her mother visited her grandfather who had a severely deviated septum - from a bar fight when he was in the Navy during the war. That man could wake up a coma patient a county away.

Soon, one or the other was complaining the other breathed too loud. Or chewing. Or drinking. Or…

It took two days before they could use a bathroom. The catheter took care of urine but anything else wasn't happening in the bed pan. Not surprising after the trauma of surgery. But, on the third day after the Joining, Tori got the okay to walk into the bathroom and try to take care of business.

It took a while and Jade snarked, "You could've brought the newspaper or a book…"

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be a lot quicker!"

"You've been doped up. Your body is…"

The bickering continued while they were in there. In the end…

"Vega, light a match! Jeez! You could power Pittsburgh from the methane that came out of you!"

And that was a litany that continued long after the separation.

* * *

Long before they got to the estate on Little Key West, the girls stopped talking. The bickering became intense – to the point that, if Jade could, she would've taken something sharp to Tori.

The big argument was actually a very small thing. Jade wanted to watch Stanley Kubrick's original version of _The Stand_ on Encore but Tori wanted _Girly-Cow_ on Nickelanddime. Given the fact that Tori had motor control, the remote was on Nickelanddime. The fact that she switched to FX afterwards for the encore showing didn't matter to Jade.

The next day, they argued about breakfast, even though neither had a choice. It was oatmeal again.

Over the next few days, while the 'Siamese Twins' recovered before the trip East, nothing was said. Jade had to admit she was somewhat impressed that Motormouth Vega was so quiet. The only time either of them spoke was in direct response to questions from the nurse or Jade's uncle.

There were no exceptions. When Jade's father and mother came to see Jade; Jim, and his ex, Melinda, did draw Tori into conversations but the girls pointedly didn't speak to each other.

Jade talked to her parents, saying, "Tell Vega…" as Tori replied the same way. Jim shook his head, slightly amused, presuming they'd get over it.

Tori found it sweet that Jade and her father, "Call me Jim", had a much better relationship than the time they staged _Well Wishes._ She wasn't completely surprised by Melinda and Jade's relationship. It was no better than most teen/parent situations but they were obviously close and loved each other. Tori thought she saw some spark between the divorcees but, for a change, let it go.

This silent treatment continued through the month before their release from the private clinic. And on until they finally reached Little Key West.

They were all taken to a private airport in the Valley and flown, on Jim West's Learjet, to Miami. From there, the party (Jade and Tori, Melinda West, Jim West, David and Holly Vega, and their daughter Trina, with Herbert West and Lydia Park) took two private SUVs to the marina and the West yacht.

About an hour after they cleared the channel near Key Biscayne, Jim pointed to the land just starboard of the yacht. "That's Key Largo, like the old Bogart-Bacall movie. The African Queen from that other classic Bogart movie is one of the attractions as well as the vast mangrove swamps with canoe and kayak channels carved through the mangroves.

"Took your mother kayaking there on our honeymoon, Jade." He laughed.

Melinda cut in, "Don't you dare, James!"

"What?!" Jade demanded.

"Your mom fell in. Took her a while to get back on the kayak," Jim managed to say as he laughed.

"It was that damned safety jacket. And the fact that there is no bottom in those damn swamps… I couldn't get the leverage to crawl back on that stupid little boat!" Melinda argued.

Everyone, including Melinda after a few minutes, laughed at the tale.

From there, Jim provided an intermittent commentary on the Keys as they cruised along. Melinda smiled as she said, "You never tire of the sound of your voice."

Jade countered, "I like Dad's stories. Especially when you fall in the drink…"

"It was only that one time!"

A while later, they passed a long, slender key. "That's the Village of Islamorada. It stretches from Upper Matecumbe Key, over Tea Table Key and southwest to Lower Matecumbe. This is where the Labor Day Hurricane hit in '35."

As they slowly passed Long Key, Tori asked, "Is that the bridge?"

"No. That is isn't quite it. That one is a mile or so shorter. And we still have to past Duck Key, Vaca Key, Fat Deer…"

"How many keys are there?" Jade asked.

"How many hells do the Chinese have?" her father returned, happy when Jade smiled at the indirect reference to the old _Big Trouble in Little China_ film they used to watch together when Jade was a kid and the family was together.

In a matter of hours, they reached the northeast end of Seven Mile Bridge where it left Knight's Key to span the distance - actually just under seven miles - to Little Duck Key. On the Gulf side of the bridge, there was another span. Tori pointed and asked, "Is that the old bridge?"

Jim nodded, "Yep, the old highway bridge. It was also what the Overseas Railway ran on until the storm. Remember the chase in _True Lies_? That was on that stretch of the old road. It'sopen for pedestrians, fishermen and bicyclists but they can only go about three miles to the missing swing-section of the bridge which was removed. We'll cut over about that point."

In minutes, they were passing under Seven Mile Bridge. Tori watched the bridge pass over them. Instinctively, she marveled aloud, "Wow, Jade. That is an impressive bridge."

Jade did not respond. But, inside, she was glad Tori did try to talk to her. She didn't want to admit she missed that voice.

Tori huffed, "Fine! Don't talk to me!"

As they approached the key, Jade asked her father, "How did our…ancestor think this was a possible route for the railroad?"

Jim chuckled, "I can't say. It's nowhere near the route the railroad, or now A1A, follows. I'd have to say wishful thinking. No Name Key would've made more sense to buy but it was public land, more or less, since there were already people living there. Even No Name was too far north for the railroad."

No Name Key was across the water from Little Key West. Their island was roughly two miles laterally and not quite a mile across. Most of it, like the rest of the Keys, was rough scrub with some southern evergreen trees and soft, sandy beaches surrounding the island. The pier was along the west side and the road led to the manor. Golf carts were used to drive the crushed coral road.

As they approached the house, Jade said, "Looks like the mansion in _Tarantula_. Before the giant spider killed Leo G. Carroll."

Tori said, "Tell Jade to use spoiler alert. Some of us haven't seen the movie yet."

Before Jim West could say anything, Jade said, "Tell Vega that she needs to widen her interests!"

The house was a two-story, colonnaded structure. There were large windows on both levels with the fittings for storm panels, a long lanai on the ground floor and another above that also circled the house. The interior was spacious and open. Wide open windows allowed the nearly constant Gulf breezes to flow through the building to keep it relatively cool. Ceiling fans helped and, in the cases of extreme heat, the home had a full air-conditioning system.

There was a generator shack behind the house as well as solar panels on the roof. While the house did rely on the Keys' public power grid, the Wests were well-prepared for virtually any failure of the infrastructure, mainly due to hurricanes.

There were several bedrooms upstairs. Tori and Jade had one, a corner room with window-doors looking west from the front of the house towards No Name and side windows that looked south across the water to Seven Mile Bridge. Another room was set aside for Melinda, who planned to be there for the duration of their stay. The bedroom adjacent to Tori and Jade's was given to Lydia. Of the six other bedrooms, two were 'reserved' for the Vegas, another for Dr. West. The master bedroom, which was actually not much larger than any of the others, was for Jim.

Once they were settled, Tori asked, "Can we go swimming?"

Dr. West replied, "Not just yet. Another few weeks recovery before I want you in salt water."

Jade actually spoke up, "Can we wade in the water, if it doesn't come up to the sutures?"

Herbert West looked thoughtful for a several moments then said, "I don't see why not. As long as Lydia is there."

Tori turned her head a bit, which was becoming easier as the two got used to their proximity, and their hair had been cut back severely, to said, "Thanks, Jade."

The darker girl didn't respond. But the dam was breached.

* * *

At dinner that night, Tori took turns with Jade on their food – seafood and Key Lime pie for dessert. Tori always gave Jade the first bite then herself. This was a pattern they accepted even as they stopped speaking.

The first evening on the island, with Lydia keeping a decent distance from them, Tori followed a sandy trail through the scrub to the beach. Already barefoot, she thrilled at the feeling of the low surf as it rolled gently over her feet. She walked along through the ankle-deep surf to the southern tip of the islet. Dusk was coming on and the traffic along the Bridge turned on their headlights, over a mile away.

"Vega… Um… Tori, thank you."

Knowing what Jade meant, she simply replied, "You're welcome."

It was a start.

* * *

They also managed to watch enough of Jade's shows to keep her mollified. Again, mostly unspoken. Tori would ask, "What do you want to watch""

Jade would respond, " _The Strain"_. Or _The Walking Dead_. Or whatever dark show was on. Tori didn't mind the darker shows – she liked those but her favorite was _Penny Dreadful_. Still this was never enough to break the barrier between them.

Another unspoken change was Jade accepting Tori's light snoring. By the time they were in the Keys, she actually needed it to sleep. Those nights when Tori couldn't sleep, Jade couldn't either. Not that she admitted this little fact.

One day, when Uncle Herb was visiting (even Tori took to calling him Uncle Herb), Jade asked, "How's my new bod?"

"Your body is growing perfectly. The 'birth' should be in the next month. Then I start the aging acceleration. How old do you want your new body?" he joked.

"My age," Jade replied. "Nineteen is fine. Um, actually, I forgot I'm twenty now."

"I didn't," Herbert said.

~~flashback~~

A week earlier, Tori somehow managed to arrange a surprise birthday party for Jade. They walked into the house from a stroll around the island to find Jade's family, Tori's family and Lydia all in the dining room, yelling, "Happy Birthday, Jade!"

Jade growled, "I hate surprise parties…"

Tori whispered, "Get used to them."

Eventually, Jade did find out how Tori arranged it. She would've done a face slap if she could. Tori texted any and all details, keeping the phone away from Jade's view. That was something the singer had started when they weren't speaking so Jade thought nothing of it.

~~end flashback~~

A few nights after the party, they laid in bed. Tori was restless and so Jade, of course, couldn't sleep.

"What the hell is wrong, Vega?"

"I… I dunno…"

Suddenly, the proverbial light bulb went off in Jade's brain. "You're horny!"

"No… I'm not… That's not it… I don't get… Shut up!"

"Hah! I knew it!" Jade crowed.

"Shut up!"

"Alright, Vega. I know you need to get off. I do too, even if I can't do anything. I haven't had sex in months. I'm sure it's been even longer for you."

"Hah! A lot you know!" Tori countered.

"So, when did you last do _it_?"

In a very small voice, Tori said, "steven…"

"That creep from the party?"

"Yeah, we met at a party off campus and…"

"Don't want to know. One night stands are… Not that I haven't had one or two… Anyway, you're horny, I'm horny. We can fix this."

"H-how?"

"You relieve yourself and tell me what's happening."

"What? Eew!"

A few minute later, Jade said, "So?"

"Alright! I'm sliding my hand down under my panties…"

"I hate that word!"

"You want me to stop?"

"No. Go on Vega."

"My skin is superhot. My pubic hair is scratchy and moist on my fingers. I reach below and feel my lips."

"Are they swollen?"

"God, yessss… I slide my fingers along them then slip a finger inside. It's so hot and wet! I find my spot and tease it."

There was a pause as Tori breathed hard. Jade tried to as well. "Well?"

"I'm close Jade. But I don't want to until you're ready…" Tori glanced over and saw Jade slowly close her eyes.

"I'm ready…"

"I use my other hand to play with my clit as it comes out. Now, I'm stroking it and pressing against my spot inside. I… I… Oh god! Jade! I'm cumming!"

Tori tensed then fell back on their bed.

"God, Vega! That was so hot! Who knew you were such an exhibitionist?"

Slowly Tori was able to ask, "Did it help you?"

Smiling languidly, "Yeah. After all, sex is a mental game too."

"Good night, Jade."

"Good night, Tori. Thank you."

* * *

"Yes, Jade?"

"What about my new body? I mean, won't it – she have a personality or…" Jade took a deep breath. "Isn't it murder?"

Herbert West took off his glasses, polishing the lenses, as he considered the question. "No. I learned how to alter the genes to halt natal brain development. The body will have the brain stem to regulate the body but there will be no consciousness. No personality. A cow or chicken would have more intelligence."

Tori chimed in, "Will that genetic effect backfire on Jade?"

"No. We know an awful lot about the human genome now. And learning more every day. I'm only altering the genes involved with neo-natal and natal development. Um, in the womb and immediately after birth. These are genes that directly affect those early days of growth but shut down automatically later, as the body develops. So that won't be a problem."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked. "I don't want this if my new body has a person who has to die -even if she's me. Uncle Herb, promise me that won't happen?"

"No Jade. This will be a body waiting for a host. You."

"A host? Sounds creepy. I like it," Jade said. Tori rolled her eyes but felt the same relief Jade did.

* * *

In the weeks following, with Lydia there to play _Baywatch_ (as Jade put it), Tori took Jade swimming in the calm waters off the key. They quickly decided to stick to a back stroke or a dog paddle to avoid Jade accidentally swallowing the salt water into Tori's body.

They also found more and more favorites they shared. Music, of course. But they're taste in movies was surprisingly similar. The sole bone of contention was Jade loved gorn but Tori didn't. She had no problem with gore in movies but only if it was integral to the story, not just gore for the sake of gore.

Mutual favorites included old Mel Brooks movies as well as cheesy old sci-fi movies. But that started a spat – but a good-natured one - as they argued which was the worst movie ever made. Jade was dead certain it was _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ , generally regarded as the worst movie ever made.

Tori countered with _Robot Monster_ , also agreed by many as the worst movie ever made.

To settle the argument, they watched, made fun of, and laughed at both movies.

"Tori, you may have something. Ro-Man's costume just being a gorilla suit with a space helmet, is pretty bad. And, even with the Lawrence Welk bubble-machine radio Ro-Man used to talk to Ro-Master back on Mars… _But_ it still doesn't have pie-plate UFOs or Bela Lugosi's last movie appearance and his death, during production, ineptly handled by the great Ed Wood."

* * *

Jade woke up, staring at the ceiling. The last thing she remembered was being wheeled into pre-op.

"Jade?!" She tried to turn her head to the sound of Tori's voice as she called for the nurse and her uncle. Glancing to the left, she saw a strap, some wires and a medical device tree. No Tori.

Suddenly, Tori was above her. On her right! Tori smiled and said, "Hey..."

"Uh, heeaaa, Ve'aaa. I... I' w…wor'd?" Jade's voice was harsh so Tori gave her a spoonful of ice chips, smiling at the other all the while.

"Yes, it worked!" That typical Tori smile, "Yep. You have your own body again."

Her voice still raspy, naturally, Jade said, "Guess you're happy to be rid of me."

"Ummm..." Tori blushed then shook her head, "Not really. I kinda got used to you being right there by my side."

Rather than address that, Jade pointedly glanced at the large bandage on Tori's right shoulder. "So, what? You trying out for the hospital theater production of _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_?"

"Huh?"

"Either you're Quasimodo or Eye-gore."

"Oh! The hump."

"What hump?" Jade deadpanned.

Both chuckled at the old joke from _Young Frankenstein_. But Jade groaned too, "Hurts to laugh…"

"The good kind of pain?" Before Jade could reply, Tori answered Jade's question, "This was where we were joined. The removal left a small gap that'll being treated with grafts where it's too big for sutures. But, with those future skin grafts, I'll hardly have a scar. You either, once the neck heals."

Tori stood there for a minute then moved back. "You leaving?"

"No, just can't lean over too long without getting dizzy."

Jade laughed then groaned before she said, "You were born dizzy!"

"Yeah? Well, you were born..." Tori paused, not wanting to be mean, then continued, "You were born...bald!"

"Yeah, that's a real good comeback there, Vega."

Tori laughed then asked, "So how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

"God, I'm sorry. I didn't think… More ice?"

"I'd rather have water but…" Jade replied, even as she nodded.

Ice chips were spooned into Jade's mouth and she talked around the melt, "Otherwise, I feel okay. I think. Uncle Herb said it might be a while before I feel...complete."

"Well, from where I'm sitting, you have a great body. Uh... Umm..."

"Thanks, Tori. I'm kinda glad you like it..."

"Huh?"

"I've sort of grown attached to you since this whole crazy thing happened too."

Unseen by Jade, a warm hand gently gripped a limp, cool one. Jade smiled as she felt Tori's hand. Then she cried out, "I can feel your hand holding mine! Tori! I can feel your hand!"

"Jade, that's wonderful!"

Doctor West came in, "Jade! How's my favorite patient?"

"Awake, thirsty, anxious, happy, worried, immobile, impatient, thankful, angry, afraid and thirsty. Feeling Tori…"

Ignoring the last statement, Tori spoke, "You said thirsty twice."

"I'm really thirsty. Can't I have real water?"

Uncle Herbert shook his head, "Sorry Kiddo. Not just yet. Food either. For now, you're getting food and fluids intravenously. Ice chips to keep your mouth moist."

"How long?"

"Depends on your recovery."

"Uncle Herb, I can feel Tori's hand!"

"What? Already? That's amazing! Can you try to squeeze her hand?"

Jade's face showed her trying. Tori lied, "I can feel you!"

"No you can't," Jade stated. "I appreciate it but I know I didn't do anything."

"Maybe not, Jade. But the fact that you already feel is a great sign," Herbert said.

"Why is my neck sore? Shouldn't it just be my head or scalp or…?"

Herbert shook his head. "No. I, uh… Your new body didn't develop a full-sized head since I retarded the brain development. Should've expected that… Anyway, I decided to just replace that with your head."

"Just?! That's incredible! All the nerves and blood vessels and…"

"Microsurgery aided by high-speed, high-capacity computers programmed to operate some exceptional robotic surgical aids. Even so, I had you on the table for almost twenty-four hours. Took over eight hours to separate your head. My associate, Dan Cain, a world-class surgeon - thanks to my tutelage - took care of repairing Tori after the removal. I immediately got to work with your head on your new body."

"And it worked?" Jade asked, still feeling the reassuring hand in hers.

"Yes, far better than I expected. You're already feeling sensation. That means the nerves are already healing and developing. Your musculature will need extensive work once that is finished. You'll be in rehab for quite a while. But, in the long run, you'll be better than ever. You still have your tonsils and any old scars or…whatever, are gone."

He smiled, "Even your tattoo. You'll need to restore that once you're ready. If you want."

"How long?"

"I'm not sure yet. But the fact that you can feel your friend's hand is an incredible sign! At best, I thought you might feel things in a couple of months."

Tori spoke up, "Jade, if you want, I'll be here for the whole process."

Jade looked at Tori, who was back in her line of sight, and replied, "I want."

Tori smiled back then yelped, "She squeezed my hand!"

"No, I didn't!" Jade protested. "I can't move any muscles below my neck."

"Jade, I really did!"

Herbert leaned over, taking his glasses off and squinting, "Jade, I think Tori might be right. I see some slight movement under your skin…"

"Oh my God!" Jade said, her voice full of hope and joy.

Soon the room was full of happy family members, Vegas and Wests.

* * *

In a surprisingly short period of time, less than a week, Tori took Jade out of her room and the university hospital in a wheelchair. They took a short trip around the Miskatonic grounds on a grey, misty day in late fall. The New England climate was all they expected.

"A far cry from the Keys," Jade griped.

"Yeah but for a good cause. A very good cause."

Jade strained to move her head slightly and smiled, "Thank you again, Tori."

"De nada."

Pausing along the old brick wall above the Miskatonic River, they gazed across the water towards the Old Town section of Arkham. Jade nodded to the old gabled houses, "Supposed to be witch-haunted. Like tales of old Salem but up by a factor of, oh say, a thousand.

"This is an Ivy League quality school but there were rumors of weirdness way back in the Prohibition years. The school did take a hit in the prestige factor but still has a sizable student body. If I wasn't into performing, I'd probably be going here instead."

Tori sighed, "I'm glad you didn't. This place does have a kind of weird vibe."

"Cool, ain't it?"

"Yeah, to weirdos like you!" Tori declared as she slowly started to roll Jade back to their room in the hospital.

* * *

That night, Jade was still awake and Tori knew it. Since they were allowed to share a room, it was obvious if one or the other was restless.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the times when I'd…masturbate to help you get off?"

"No, can you remind me?" Jade replied, sarcasm heavy in her voice.

"That's not what I…" Tori got up and walked over. In a quiet voice, Tori said, "Would you mind if I did this?"

She pulled the sheet and blanket off Jade's torso. Jade said nothing, her eyes locked on Tori's. "Or this?" Tori's hand slid down to pull up the hospital gown. "Or this?" Tori found Jade's uncovered vagina as her fingers combed through the prickly hair. "Or this?" Tori found wet heat as she expected and moved her fingers up and down. "Or this?"

The brunette leaned over and began to lick Jade. That tongue that so used to irritate Jade was bringing her more pleasure than she had ever experienced. In moments, as Tori plunged her tongue deep into Jade, she cried out as she spasmed against Tori's tongue and climaxed.

Tori move back up and kissed Jade softly. Jade's tongue came out to lick her essence from Tori's face.

With a wicked smile, Tori said, "You came awfully quickly. I think you need a little more pleasure."

She dove into her friend's sex with vigor.

Unfortunately, due to the surgery and rehab, it would be several months before Jade could return the favor. But she did…with a vengeance!

* * *

A year later, with suitable cover stories, they were back at USC, pursuing their education, when Herbert West called.

"Uncle Herb? Hi!" Jade exclaimed, hugging her slender savior.

"Is Tori here?"

"Why would you think she was here?"

"Your mom told me about you two…"

Jade blushed, "Damn, I wanted them to get back together but now that they did… No frickin' secrets!"

"Jade, I don't care! I think you two are a great team. And a cute couple. I'm happy for you. But the reason I'm here is…"

"Hey, Jade, they didn't have the… Uncle Herb? Hey! How are you?" Tori enveloped the man in a hug.

"Tori, he wanted to talk to us.'

The look on Tori's face, along with the one on Jade's, showed their worry.

Herbert quickly said, "Nothing to worry about. You're both doing better than I'd hoped."

Nodding in relief, Tori got a bottle of zinfandel out and the three of them sat in the living room. "So, why am I here?" The girls nodded, almost as one. "First, how are you feeling?"

Jade said, "Good."

"Yeah, good."

Jade said, "But I do have this occasional pain in my ass…"

"JADE!"

Herbert laughed. "Yes, you seem to be doing quite well.

"Now, what I wanted was your permission to… I want to publish. This. Your survival, how I accomplished it and… Well, everything."

The girls had expected this but hadn't decided how they wanted to handle it.

"Give us a minute," Jade said as she dragged her girlfriend to the bedroom.

"Well?"

Tori looked thoughtful. "I… It's only fair he gets credit. This was a monumental accomplishment. Up there with Galileo or Newton. But…"

"I know. The publicity wouldn't be good for our careers. We'd be successful but only because people wanted to see or hear the freaks' work. But Uncle Herb saved my life and I owe him more than I can ever hope to repay."

"And, thanks to him, I have you," Tori said.

Jade smiled and kissed the singer. "Wait, I have an idea…"

* * *

Six months later, the Journal of the American Medical Association published an article titled _Preserving Life: A Radical New Method_ by Herbert West, PhD, NS, MD.

He detailed all the steps taken to preserve the life of a near-death accident victim, including the volunteer to host the head with the subsequent effects to both. The cloning of a new body was detailed as was the surgery required to remove the victim's head and attaching it to the new body. The article ended with the current state of the patients and the possibilities of the use of these techniques and technologies.

As the names of the patients was not revealed, there was considerable debate within the medical community and in the public sector. The overall consensus was this was a fake. Some in the medical field changed their tune when full records of the procedures were made available - with retraction of the patients' identities.

When pressed, West continually refused to share the details of the people who were the subjects of the article. He knew that would help his case but it could also hurt two young women who he loved. His niece and her girlfriend's security was more important to him than his own reputation.

When Jade offered to come forward, he knew she was just trying to help but he didn't want her hurt. So, he refused.

And his reputation was tarnished, or glorified, across the board. Fortunately for him, he did have tenure at Miskatonic. And, in the end, the university took as just another weird rumor to their reputation.

The enrollment at the Halsey School of Medicine also doubled as a result.

* * *

Ten years after the JAMA article was published, Doctor Herbert West's reputation was clear and even revered. The techniques worked in multiple cases with various trauma victims. Even a couple of situations where someone with money didn't want to die – those doctors had far worse reps than West ever had. Even after his earlier attempt to reanimate a dead body.

At this point, Jade had three movies under her belt. The first was not a huge hit but, like John Carpenter's _Dark Star_ , it was achieving cult status. The others were definitely hits and helped bring horror into acceptance as a main stream genre.

Tori had released her third album. The first two hit gold status in sales. Her last album hit platinum. Her tours were sell-outs internationally.

Both had solid reps established and a comfortable life that would survive just about anything. So they decided it was time.

Tori stepped up to the microphones and said, "Thank you all for coming. My wife and I would like to make a statement.

"Thirteen years ago, Jade West was in a near-fatal car crash. Her body was horribly damaged and she was on death's door. Her uncle, Doctor Herbert West of the Miskatonic University in Arkham, Massachusetts, was able to step in and save her head which was attached to Victoria Vega while a new body was created for Ms. West.

"They survived the surgery and the year sharing a single body before the new, cloned body war ready. Due to complications in the growth process, rather than a brain transplant, the entire head was attached to the body while Doctor Daniel Cane took over Ms. Vega's recovery surgery.

"Ten years ago, Dr. West published his report of this incident. To protect our lives and potential careers, he protected our anonymity. Even after we offered to come forward when he was accused of lying, he maintained his silence.

"Now, Jade and I have our moderate successes and feel it's time to come forward to support the man who saved my love and brought about our lives together."

Jade stepped over to Tori and took her hand, remembering that moment years before when she first felt that warm hand gripping her own. Tori smiled at her wife, squeezed her hand and asked, "Now… Any questions?"

* * *

 **Notes: 1) As I stated, this is a 'present' for a fellow writer here on FF. I hope it fit that scrine's wishes. Happy birthday!**

 **2) My knowledge of medicine is limited to** _ **Chicago Hope**_ **and some Michael Crichton and Robin Cook novels I read years ago. I'm sure this has so many holes… Likewise, the title of the JAMA article – I know there would be a longer, more apt title in real life.**

 **3) The movies and TV shows are all real. For what it's worth, I think** _ **Robot Monster**_ **is a better (?) bad movie than** _ **Plan 9 From Outer Space**_ **but they each have their own peculiar charms.**

 **4) Herbert West, the Miskatonic University and Arkham, Massachusetts are all products of H.P. Lovecraft's prolific imagination.**

 **5) The title is a nod to a cheesy 1971 film:** _ **The Incredible Two-Headed Transplant.**_


End file.
